Her Other Family
by mcgirl
Summary: This is what would happen if two of friends besides Monica and Ross were siblings. It starts with the One With Mrs. Bing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or Jay Leno and am making no profit out of this. They I think belong to WB and NBC but I might be wrong.

Summary: Two other friends are brother and sister.

Title: The Other Family

Spoilers: The One With Mrs. Bing

Important Information: A lot of the first chapter and probably some of the second chapter is from The One With Mrs. Bing but there is some stuff added and taken away as well as different people saying things then before.

"Are there no conscious men in the city for you two" Chandler said.

"He doesn't have anyone" Monica said.

"Yeah, we feel kind of responsible" Phoebe said.

"Oh, she's coming up! She's coming up" Monica said excitedly.

"Folks, when we come back we'll be talking about her new book, 'Euphoria Unbound': the always interesting Nora Tyler Bing. You might want to put the kids to bed for this one" Jay Leno said.

"You know, we don't have to watch this. Weekend at Bernie's is on Showtime, HBO and Cinamax" Chandler said.

"I agree. Her books aren't really that great in my opinion" Rachel said.

"No way, forget it" Monica said.

"C'mon, she's your mom" Joey said.

"Exactly. Weekend at Bernie's! Dead guy getting hit in the groin twenty, thirty times! No" Chandler said a little disappointed.

"Chandler, I got to tell you, I love your mom's books! I cannot get on a plane without one! I mean, this is so cool" Monica said excited.

"You told me that when you found out my mother was Nora Bing. Yeah, well, you wouldn't think it was cool if you're eleven years old and all your friends are passing around page 79 of 'Mistress Bitch'" Chandler said.

"Yea but I haven't told Rachel" Monica said.

"I've known that has been your secret guilty pleasure for years but I believe it is slightly disturbing" Rachel said.

"C'mon, Chandler, I love your mom. I think she's a blast" Ross said.

"You can say that because she's not your mom" Rachel said.

"Well, she's not your mom either" Joey said.

"Oh, please" Ross said as they hear a knock on the door.

"Bona sera" Paulo said.

"Oh, hi sweetie" Rachel said kissing him.

"When did Rigatoni get back from Rome" Ross said

"Last night" Monica said.

"Ah, so then his plane didn't explode in a big ball of fire? Just a dream I had" Ross said but Rachel looked at him giving him an evil glare.

"She's on" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Ah! Nora Bing" Paulo said.

"Now what is this about you being arrested in London? What is that all about" Jay Leno said.

"Your mom was arrested" Phoebe said somewhat shocked.

"Shhh, busy beaming with pride" Chandler said.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but occasionally after I've been intimate with a man" Nora said.

"Now why would she say that's embarrassing" Chandler said.

"Shhh" everyone but Rachel and Chandler said.

"I just get this craving for Kung Pow Chicken" Nora said.

"That's too much information" Chandler and Rachel said both screaming at the TV.

"Alright, so now you're doing a book tour, how is that going" Jay said.

"Oh, fine. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow, which I hate but I get to see my son and daughter, who I love" she said.

"Awww" the audience said.

"This is the way that I find out my mom is coming to see me. Most moms use the phone" Chandler said.

"You know, don't take this wrong, I just don't see you as a mom. I don't mean that in a bad way" Leno said.

"Oh no, I am a fabulous mom! I bought Chandler his first condoms and Rachel birth control when I thought it was time for them to start having sex" she said like it was a perfectly natural thing to do.

"And then he burst into flames" Chandler said.

"Kill me now" Rachel said.

"You aren't saying that the two of you are brother and sister are you because I grew up with Rachel and her parents are Sandra and Leonard Green" Monica said in a confident voice.

"Yea, I'm adopted though until our parents divorce, the Green's and Bing's thought it would be a good idea for me to spend every other weekend with the Bing's. That can be very confusing" Rachel said.

"The two of you don't look anything alike" Ross said.

"I look more like dad and Rachel looks more like mom" Chandler said.

"Why would your parents give Rachel up" Phoebe said.

"Our parents were going through their first separation when I was born and dear old mom didn't want to raise two kids. My parents this is going to be the Green's when Rachel says "my parents', ours is the Bing's were told they couldn't have children so they were looking to adopt. Our mothers were best friends from college so they decided to give me to my parents. Once our parents got back together, they still only wanted one kid so I was left with the Green's. They do love me as much as they love Amy and Jill and never treated me any differently from them. I think of them more as my parents then the Bing's but think of Chandler more of a sibling then my sisters, mainly because I like him a lot more" Rachel said.

The two of you didn't really look like you knew each other when you first came here" Joey said.

"I was sort of upset that my only sister didn't invite me to the wedding so I pretended like I did not know her, even though you knew I "met" her during Thanksgiving while I was in college" Chandler said slightly pouting.

"We lost contact when I went to college but I would have invited you to the wedding if I knew where you lived. How would I explain to Jill and Amy why a friend of Monica's brother was at my wedding anyway, when they were not there, please enlighten me" Rachel said.

"I don't know, you could have thought of something" Chandler said.

"I'd love to stay up and talk but am suddenly very tired. Would you like to join me Paulo" Rachel said smiling.

"Yes" he said as they went into her bedroom.

"That is my cue to leave. I don't need to hear my mother talk about her sexual exploits and hear my sister in there having sex which is a really bad mental image. I am going to have nightmares tonight. So goodnight I will see you all tomorrow" Chandler said.

"Goodnight" everyone said as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really did think there was always something between you and Rachel. You seemed unbelievably close but now I find out you are brother and sister. Your relationship is totally different from my sisters and I or Monica and Ross's" Joey said.

We're trying to make up for lost time. You have sisters, imagine if you didn't see one of them for over ten years. We talked occasionally but that was it for contact. I suppose we are trying to make up for lost time" Chandler said idly.

"You sure you don't have any romantic feelings for Rachel. You are always the person she runs to when she is depressed" Joey said.

"Positive, that is just wrong. It sounds like one of our mother's trashy romance novels, bad image. We can only understand each other, no one else has parents quite like ours. I'm going to talk to Rachel" Chandler said leaving.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you" Chandler said coming into Apartment 20.

"Sure, what about" she said.

"Alone, let's take a walk and I'll buy you breakfeast" Chandler said.

"Sure" Rachel said leaving with Chandler.

Small café

"Joey thought we were close because I had romantic feelings for you but that is a definite no" Chandler said.

"He doesn't understand why we don't act like Monica and Ross or him and his sisters. Our situation is entirely different. We've always had to cling on to each other Chandler because of our parents and I only spent time with them on and off for six years. The Green's have been great parents but seeing what I have seen with the Bing parents can be emotionally damaging. You were the only one that understood."

Summer 1976

"Where are the floats Chandler" Rachel said.

"In the pool house, come on lets go get them" he said.

"Shouldn't we wait for mom and dad" she said.

"No, I can swim and make sure you will not drown," Chandler said.

"I'm a big girl, mommy and daddy got me swimming lessons at the country club" Rachel said.

"Right, your other parents" Chandler said thinking it was really weird his sister basically had two sets of parents.

Chandler opened the pool door and to Rachel and Chandler's horror they saw their father having sex with the house boy.

"Oh my God" Chandler said quickly pushing Rachel out hoping she did not see anything.

"That looked bad," Rachel said.

"Yea, it was" Chandler said trying to figure out how he would explain this to his sister. He had already walked in on his mother and the pool boy and hoped his little sister would never have to witness something like that. He would explain it more mildly then his mother did to him.

"What was it" Rachel said curiously.

"That was sex, something adults do, not kids. Something I hope you will not do for a long time. Listen you cannot tell anyone about this not mom, dad, or Mr. and Mrs. Green. Can you promise me you will tell no one" Chandler said.

"I promise. Dad isn't supposed to be doing that with the pool boy is he" Rachel said.

"No he's not Rachel. I really wish you had not seen that" Chandler said hugging her.

"I don't want to go swimming anymore Chandler" Rachel said.

"Me either" Chandler said.

End Flashback

"You know that event and the divorce shaped a lot of my life afterward. I had argued with dad over something the night before, I forgot what but I thought if I always did what my parents wanted me to do then this would have never happened. I always in some way thought their divorce was my fault" Rachel said.

"Me too Rachel but our friends can't understand this. The divorce wasn't your fault or mine. Mom and dad were going to get a divorce anyway. Dad was gay and having a affair and mom was having numerous affairs. You really don't need to blame yourself" Chandler said.

Saturday after Thanksgiving 1978

"Mom, dad happy late Thanksgiving, I drew you a turkey picture" Rachel said excitedly showing her parents and hugging them.

"That is great honey, lets go have lunch" Nora said brushing by Charles.

"Chandler, I haven't seen you in forever" Rachel said smiling and hugging him.

"You saw me at the beginning of November" Chandler said.

"We're having chicken for lunch today and your mother and I have something important to tell you" Charles said.

"Ok" Rachel said sitting down as lunch was being served.

"Rachel, your father and I are getting a divorce. It doesn't mean we love you or Chandler any less" Nora said when Rachel had put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Why" Rachel said sadly on the verge of tears.

"Your mother and I just don't love each other anymore" Charles said.

"Actually your father decided he liked men and-" Nora said.

"Rachel, come up to my room because I'm not hungry anymore and I'll show you something" Chandler said taking Rachel to his room.

Chandler's room

"Is it my fault. I didn't tell anyone about what I saw I promise" Rachel said

"Don't think that for a minute and I know you didn't" Chandler said.

"What am I going to do without you" Rachel said.

"What do you mean. Just because mom and dad are getting a divorce does not mean we will never see each other again" Chandler said sounding alarmed.

"We are moving away from here. Daddy has a new job. You are my only friend Chandler, how am I going to survive with the divorce and moving away" Rachel said looking to her brother for words of encouragement.

"We will have to. I know you have tried to be both a Bing and a Greene but since you will probably be only with your other parents you need to be a Greene, okay. Once you leave for good focus on them because they are much more normal then this family will ever be" Chandler said.

"Do you not love me" Rachel said.

"Of course I love you but I want you to be happy but I will always be your big brother and will kick anyone's butt who tries to hurt you" Chandler said.

"I love you too" Rachel said hugging him.

End Flashback

"You know that speech you gave me really helped. I would have kept on trying to be both a Bing and Green and I know now I couldn't do that. When we moved I met Monica and never told her anything about my past before I met her. I always hear about you being insecure but Monica has never said I was insecure. I just hide it better then most, I think" Rachel said.

"Yes, I think insecurity is a common trait the two of us have. Spending a significant amount of time with our parents or being related to them brings insecurity. I do it through sarcasm, you do it in other ways besides having a severe shopping addiction" Chandler said.

"What ways are those" Rachel said.

"I plead the fifth" Chandler said smiling.

"You better watch it or I will accidently let it slip you gave me my first pedicure and have a third nipple" Rachel said smiling.

"You were the one who asked me about it and you wouldn't would you. It's a genetic trait that all Bing men sadly have. I am sure if you have any sons they will have one to plus I have a few things on you as well. Remember seeing Santa when you were three. What was it, oh yea the green men are coming to take me away" he said.

"You better not because I am your favorite sister" Rachel said taking a bite of her French toast.

"You are my only sister" he said eating his waffle

"So what do you think of Chandler and Rachel being siblings" Monica said.

"I at least now know why he said stop, please stop that is gross and the evil glare he gave me when I was talking about how my dream was to have sex with Rachel in college" Ross said.

"Too much information Ross" Monica said.

"You know it sort of makes me feel left out in not having a sibling" Phoebe said.

"Don't you have a twin sister and brother" Joey said.

"Yea but not in the group" Phoebe said.

"Well neither do I" Joey said.

"One good thing is we can play brother/sister games with them now and we will always win because they were separated for ten years which I am really sad about but would really help us" Monica said.

"That would be totally awesome" Ross said excited.

"We've really got to figure out what Chandler and Rachel have in common. Ross and Monica have a competitive streak, what do Chandler and Rachel have" Joey said.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out" Phoebe said.

"At least in the group I don't have Chandler to compete with anymore for Rachel even though he never felt that way for her" Ross said as someone opened the door

"What are you guys talking about" Rachel said coming in with Chandler.

"Nothing, how about the two of you" Monica said.

"We were just preparing for mom's visit" Chandler said.

"Did she say what time she was coming" Rachel said.

"Does she ever" Chandler said.

"I don't know because I have not seen her since I was six years old. Oh my God I am going to see my biological mother for the first time in a long time" Rachel said panicking.

"Calm down Rachel, everything is going to be okay" Monica said.

"How can I calm down this is big. What if she doesn't like me or I do something wrong. I could totally screw this up. My birth mother is going to hate me" Rachel said sitting down on the couch.

"I know what it is" Phoebe yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about. Can't you see we're having a crisis here" Chandler said.

"What is it" Joey said.

"They are both insecure" Monica yelled like she had just won a contest.

"I am not insecure" they both said.

"Yes you are" Phoebe said.

"I'm going to get ready" Rachel said.

"It's 11:00" Ross said.

"So" Rachel said dragging Chandler in the room with her and helped her get ready and help prepare her for their mom's visit.


End file.
